Deer Diary
by Kicker1
Summary: (FINISHED!) Ok I know time-travel thing is out, but give it a try! Janet finds a diary, while reading it she learns about someone she doesnt know...but maybe she does know her?
1. New Town, New Faces

     Janet walked down the hall of her new apartment. She loved New York, she had been coming to New York since she was 10 years old, and finally got the chance to move there. She looked out the window to the streets below, and smiled to herself. Lower Manhattan, the best part of New York and next was Brooklyn. She loved these two cities since the first time she set foot in either of them.

     "Hello?" Janet picked up the telephone after the 2nd ring. "Hey, hunny! How's your apartment?" Missy, Janet's mom asked. "It's nice, it's right on Duane st." "Oh that's wonderful! how are you? Are you ok?" Missy was really worried about her child moving to New York, even though Janet is 19 she was still scared. "Fine mom, but I gotta run talk to you later!" "Bye, love you!" Janet hung up the phone and finished unpacking her things.

     "Hi, I'm here to apply for the job," Janet said to a man looking of his mid 40's. "Just fill this out, and turn it in when you are finished." the man said while handing here an application.

Janet went and sat down and starting looking over the

application. She was applying for a job as a clerk at an antique book store just a few blocks up Duane st. She loved stuff that had to due with history. If she would have chosen to go to college she would have done something with it, but she chose not to. She finished her application, and turned it in and said goodbye hoping they would call her back. She walked down towards her apartment and stopped at a restaurant called "Mickey's" she sat down and ordered her food. While she was waiting for her food a young man came up to her and introduced himself.

     "Hi, I'm Charlie, and my friends over there think you're cute." "Hi, I'm Janet, and tell them they don't have a chance." she laughed to herself, and thought that the guy that was talking to her was kind of cute. "Ha-ha, good one! Okay well see ya around." he said as he turned around and walked back to the table where his friends sat.

     She ate her food then paid her bill and left. She walked back to her apartment and decided to take a nap, she had a long day. At about 7:30 she was woken up by a ring. She jumped up realilizing it was the telephone and grabbed it just in time.

     "Hello?" Janet said in a tired voice. "Hi, Janet this is Kyle from the antique book store, I was just calling to tell you that you got the job, and you can start tomorrow." "Oh, wow thanks! See you tomorrow!" she hung up the phone with an exciting shriek.


	2. The Diary

The buzzer on her alarm clock rang at 6:00 and she got up and got ready. She blow dried her hair and straightened it, then curled it. She grabbed her cell phone, makeup, and everything else and put it in her messenger bag and ran out the door. She got to the book store right at 8 and met Kyle inside. Kyle told her what she was to do, which was to stock these books that they just found in an old abandoned wherehouse in Brooklyn. Kyle also gave her a few coins, which would equal 50 dollars in the beginning of the century, but were worthless now. She said thank you and got to work. She was looking through the books while she was stocking them and came to one that read Diary. She opened it up and read the first page.

Deer Diary (sounds corny huh?)

Well Justine gave this ta me for me bird day. So i'se decided i'se should write in dis. Well there was really good headlines ta day. I went ta Manhatn ta vist' Jack and da fellas. They've had it pretty hard since Janet left. Theyse don't know why she did. She just kinda vanished, Blink is missin her specially, and I thinks that was the only person he truly loved. Well hopefully she's will come back. uh well the rest of the time in Manhatn was fine, I'se got to see Dandy, boy do I love 'er, but ise cant tell 'er dat it would ruin my image...well they boys are coming now.

Spot the infamous leader

            Janet read a few more entries and went and asked Kyle something.

 "Hey Kyle, I found this diary, about this guy named Spot and the leader of something? Do you know what this is all about?"

 "Hmm...let me take a look." Kyle said while taking the book. "Oh I see, I believe he was a newsie." Kyle said, and Janet just stared at him blankly. "A newsie was a boy who sold newspapers for a living in the late 1800's and 1900's, they had very little money and most boys stayed at a lodging house." 

Janet looked at him with fascination, she was very interested in learning more about this time period and what they did for fun. 

"Can I buy this diary?" Janet asked.

 "No, just take it, im sure no one will miss it." Janet said thanks and went back to work. 

The next time she walked back out she noticed someone behind the counter checking people out. She walked up to him and noticed who it was. 

"You! Ha-ha I mean hi do you work here?" Janet said nervously to Charlie.

 "Yeah for about 3 years now, I see you're the girl Kyle just hired." Charlie said. Janet nodded and told him that she has to go ask Kyle a question and then get back to work. 


	3. Dreams

Disclaimer-I'se own who I'se own.

As it was time to go Janet got her stuff together and walked out the door. She saw Charlie waiting for someone and she decided to ask him who. Janet was confused by his answer because he said you. "Can I walk you home?" Charlie said. Janet just said sure because she didn't know what else to say. As they were walking home Charlie told her about his life and why he moved to New York and a bunch of things she really didn't need to know. When they reached her apartment Janet thanked him and shook his hand. She walked up to her room in a daze, he was really cute, but she didn't think he was her type. As Janet sat in bed she decided to read another diary entry.

Deer Diary

Yea so ise don know what ta do, Dandy got real pissed when she's saw me wid dat uddah girl, but she was just a distraction from all dis love stuff between mese and her. I'se really do love her, I just wish I could tell 'er. Oh I hope everything wills bese good. I really need Janet now she helped me wid all dis type of shit...when will she come back? Well till den!

Spoty

            Janet put down the book, and then went to sleep. 

"Hey, guys" "Janet?!" everyone screamed. She walked into the newsboys lodging house in clothes that she has never seen before. Everyone was looking at her with amazement, and she didn't know why. A kid with an eye patch walked up to her. "Hiya sweeheart'" the kid said. Janet wasn't sure what to say "hi..." 

And it is a nice day here in New York today high of 80 degrees. Janet woke up with sweat drenched on her face. "Wow what a weird dream," she said to herself. She woke up and got ready for work. She did her usual routine then walked out the door. She had got to work a little early, so she decided to go to Mickey's and get something to eat. 

She walked in sat down and ordered her food. After she ate she left the money on the table and walked back to work, where Charlie stood outside. 

"Hey," Charlie said. "Hey wheres Kyle?" Janet said wondering because it was already five after eight. 

"He should be here in a few, he had to run down Duane st. a little because they found some more books or something." 

"Oh, ok cool." Janet said. 

After about another five minutes Kyle drove up in his truck. 

"Hey guys sorry, we found more books up the street in an abandoned apartment building. I think it went through a fire though because these books are all dried up." Kyle said. 

They walked inside and Kyle told the two to go put these books on the shelves and price them. They were going through the books and Janet decided to take out the Diary. "Hey what's that?" Charlie asked. "It's a diary I found yesterday, and Kyle said I could have it. It's real interesting." Janet said opening the book.

"Deer diary" Janet read out loud.

"Well dandy finlly' did it. She's kicked me in da balls. I diserve it dough. How's can ise be so stupid? Ok ise love 'er but that's all ise ever writes about to you. Anyhow Ise went backs ta manhatn' yesterday and dats when dat happened. Theyse still grieving over Janet leavin' well sos am ise. She was a real pal. She's would tells me what ta do." Janet heard laughing so she stopped.

 "What's so funny?" she asked Charlie. 

"Hhaa, nothing I just think this guy sounds like a total fruitcake." Janet told him to be quiet and she continued reading. 

"Well everyone prays that she wills come back, but no one knows for sure. Oh yeah its da year aniversy of da strike next week! wese havin' a party at the Irving theater. Its gonna be a blast. Spot"

 Janet read the rest of the diary, then flipped the page, and then the next one, and there was nothing. That's where the diary stopped. "Oh well that's worthless now" Janet said while shoving it back in her messenger back and then getting back to work. She looked around the back looking at things holding her messenger bag tight to her and then she noticed a door. She yelled to Charlie and he came running to her asking what's up. "Nothing, I just found this door, and we should look in it." Janet said nudging him towards the door. Charlie opened the door and all he saw was total darkness. 

"I think it's just a closet," he said.

 "Ooh lets look inside." Janet said enthusiastically. They both climbed into the closet and felt around for a light. Then all of a sudden they both fell.


	4. Strange Happenings

Chapter 4 of Deer Diary

Janet hit her head when she fell which put her in a brief state of unconsciousness. When she awoke she noticed she was sitting in an alley way with Charlie sitting across from her. 

"Ow," Janet said while touching her head. 

"Yeah I know what you mean." Charlie said while helping her stand up. 

They walked out of the alley way and looked at their surroundings. They really didn't have a clue where they were but Charlie spoke up, "umm...you're not going to believe this." he said. 

"Believe what?" Janet asked. 

"Umm well this looks like New York, but at the turn of the century." Charlie laughed while he spoke. 

"Um sure Charlie," Janet said while walking down the street. 

She had no clue where she was going, because this place didn't look familiar. She came up to a street and looked at the name, she turned to Charlie and said "oh look Duane st. my apartment is just up the way." Charlie just looked at her. He knew that they weren't in 2002 anymore he could tell, even though it was still early and no one was on the streets yet, he could still tell. Charlie trailed behind Janet and then stopped when she stopped. She looked up at her apartment, or where it would be in 2002, and saw nothing but a dirt lot. 

"Told you," Charlie said. She just put it off and kept walking


	5. Meet and Greet

Chapter 5

After about an hour of walking the streets were crowded. Janet then knew that they weren't in their time, but still did now know what year it was. They walked into Central Park and sat on a bench next to an oak tree. 

"Well this is really strange. One minute you're in a closet with a cute boy, and then I'm in a foreign time with a cute boy" Janet said to herself.

 "Well I don't know what we are going to do. I mean I don't have any money that we can use, or anything for that matter." Charlie said. 

Then Janet remembered her messenger bag. She opened it up, took out her wallet and then looked at it. She opened up the change pocket and saw the money that Kyle had given her. 

"Well we have 50 dollars," Janet said to Charlie. He smiled and said "good."

 They sat there for about ten minutes and then saw a boy selling newspapers and they went up to him. 

"Hi, how much is a newspaper?" Janet asked politely. 

"A penny," the little boy said to her with a confused look on his face. 

"Is something wrong?" Janet asked.

 "Um no its just youse look so's familiar" 

"oh well I shouldn't I just got here" Janet said. 

"Oh well heres your pape miss" the little boy said while walking away and screaming out another headline. 

Janet looked at the date and noticed it said July 8th 1900. She showed Charlie the paper, and then sighed. "Well at least we know what the date is now." Janet said. She put her wallet away and decided to take out the Diary again. 

She opened it up expecting to find an empty page, but it wasn't. She read aloud to Charlie, 

"Deer Diary" Charlie looked at her with a confused face. "wells I heards that Janet was back, but ise don't know some new newsie said that he sold her a paper dis morning, but he wasn't sure if it was her or not. Ise sent out me birds ta see if it was really 'er, when theyse come back ise'll write more.Spot." 

Janet finished reading and then turned to Charlie, "that wasn't here when I read you that one this morning." 

"Yeah I know, and your name is Janet and some little boy did sell you a newspaper this morning." 

"Wow that's strange," they both said at the same time and then laughed.

 Charlie started tickling her and then stopped when he noticed a shadow, blocking the sun, in front of them. 

"Can I help you?" they both said at the same time then laughed again. "Well i'se supposed' to come getcha cause some one wants ta talk to ya." they boy of about 11 said to her. "Why would someone want to talk to me" she asked herself. 

"Who wants to talk to her?" Charlie asked the boy.

 "Mese leader Jack Kelly," the boy said. They both stood up and said what the hay? And followed the boy.

 "Why does he want to see me?" she asked. 

"Uh you should knows, by da way i'm James, ise became a newsie afters you left." Janet stared at him blankly and then looked to Charlie and he just shrugged. "and uh ise don't means ta be rude but what are yas wearing?" Janet looked don't and noticed she was in a black shirt and khaki pants and same with Charlie because that's what they had to wear to work. 

"Um new trend." she said and he just looked at her with a confused face. 

~*~

            After about 20 minutes James stopped and the other two stopped behind him, and they asked why they stopped. 

"The newsboys lodging house," James said.

 He walked up the steps and opened the door and they followed after. 

"Just sit down, down here, ill go get Jack and da otha newsies should be arriving in about a hour." they walked into the sitting room and sat down. Janet noticed an old man behind the counter and smiled to him and he gave a big grin back. Then a very cute boy, around 19 came down the stairs, and Janet stood up. He walked over and gave Janet a huge hug. She just stood their wondering who he is. 

"What didja do ta your black hair?" This guy Jack said. 

"Ummm, it's always been brown." she said.

 "I'm sorry if this is rude but I really don't know who you are or why I'm here." Janet said. 

"Oh, so I see how it is, you leave without any notice and comeback in over a year and tell me, someone that you have known since you were seven, that you don't know who I am." Jack said with an angrily driven voice.

 "Hi, we haven't met i'm Charlie, and I found Janet her about 8 months ago in an alley and she had been beaten up. I took her to the hospital and they said that she had amnesia, and that she wouldn't remember a lot of things. So don't get all mad at her for not knowing who you are or where she is for that matter." 

"Well then how did you get to Manhatn'?" 

"We came by train from Boston. She said that she had a feeling that that's where she is from so we came here looking for an answer." Janet looked at Charlie, "boy was he a great liar." she thought to herself.

 "Well ise see, I don't know a lot a bout amnes or whatever youse just said, but ise sure wese can get youse memory back in no time. How's about wese go to Tibbys maybe some people might still be dere." Jack said while walking out the door. 

They folowed in silence, other then a few whispers between themselves. They stopped in front of Tibbys and then Janet said 

"hey this looks like Mickey's" to know one in particular. 

"Yes it does sweetie," Charlie said to her. Jack gave Charlie a cold stare, he could tell that Janet was his girl, and he didn't know what Blink was going to think about that. 

"heya fellas look what ise found," Jack said to about 5 boys that were still sitting down and eating. 

"Janet!" three out of the five yelled. Jack talked to them before Janet could and told them about her problem, "Look fellas she's got nesia or something and she don't remember any of us or dis place or anything so introduce yourself so maybe she'll member."

 "Hey Janet, I'm Itey. and this here is Les he is a new newsie."

 "Hi Itey, hi Les, I'm really sorry if I don't remember you but ill try really hard." Janet said lying to them. 

"Hey Janet, I'm D-U-T-C-H-Y and this here is Specs." 

"Hey dutchy, guess what? I'm not DEAF!" she screamed.

 "Oh wow she still does have her temper." Jack said and she elbowed him in the stomach playfully. 

"This here is Domino, the one that sold you the newspaper, and brought us all the news that your back. Oh we might have to go back to the Lodging house cause a certain someone doesn't know youse are back yet." Jack said.

 Janet turned around to Charlie and told him that she needed to talk to him. 

"Hey Jack can we meet you back at the lodging house? I'm pretty sure I can find my way back, but I need to talk to Janet about something?" Charlie said. 

"Yeah sure but hurry." Jack said as he left with the 5 other newsies. 


	6. New Brother

Chapter 6- New Brother

Janet looked through her messenger bag and took out the diary she turned to what she thought was another empty page and read it. 

"Deer Diary, She's back! Ah I cants believe it. Ise just so happy, I means she missed a lot this past year including the strike and a few deaths that might scare her. Me birds told me that they saws her wid anuddah guy. I donts know what's ise gonna do about that but it's gonna hurt Blinks heart if this guy is someone special to her. Well ise headin to Manhattan ta see me bestist friend. Until next time- spoty boy"

                "Oh no, I can't break this guys heart...you have to be my brother, we will say your mom adopted me...please Charlie?" Janet said.

 "Yeah sure that's fine, I totally understand. But this Spot is going to have to keep writing in his diary so you can get your 'memory' back," Charlie said. 

                They walked back to the lodging house trying to figure out what they were going to do. They walked up the steps and into the lodging house, and turned the doorknob, and walked in.

They were greeted by the old man again and he said "hello, my names Kloppman. I'm supposed to help you remember things but it might be quite hard for you. All I can say is that you were our first girl newsie and that all the boys were like brothers to you. One even loved you more than that." he said.

"Blink" she said. "Oh I mean I stink, can I take a shower?" she asked. 

"Sure, and youse can have your old room back, and this young fella can sleep with ya in that room too if he wants." 

"Thanks, kloppy," Janet used his nickname not knowing how she knew it. Janet and Charlie walked up the stairs into a room right in front of them. 

"Janet!" she heard a bunch of people say. She walked in the room and people after people crowded around her. Then she noticed him, the kid with the eye patch, he was that same person that was in her dream. She ignored all the people that were trying to talk to her and walked right up to the kid.

 "Hi." 

"Hi, I'm Blink, I was your boyfriend before you left, but it looks like you found someone new." 

He said with a saddened voice and climbed out the window and up the fire escape. She stood there blankly and then decided that she would get to him later because she wanted to meet everyone else. She turned around and everyone was staring at her. Then Jack came up to her and told her that he would introduce her to everyone else. 

"Janet this is Mush, Race, Crutchy, Boots, Skittery, Snitch, Pie Eater, Bumlets, Jake, snipes, snoddy, Swifty." They all said their hi's and how are ya. Then another boy came up to her, 

"Da names Spot." 

"Ooh, the infamous spot?"

 "oh so youse' remember?" 

"Nope, but I have heard lots about you." 

"Yeah, well ise was youse best friend before you left, and wese always told each udder wat ta do and im tellin' ya ta go talk ta Blink." Spot said to her.

"Yeah, ok I was getting to that."


	7. Talking with Blink

Yeah, this story has been done for over a year, but ya know...didn't have a lot of time, but now I do, so I will continue posting it for a few people's enjoyment.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Janet climbed out the window and up the fire escape. She saw Blink sitting in a dark corner of the roof and walked over to him. "Hi," was all she could manage to say. "whats ya doin up heah? Youse was always afraid of heights." He said. "Well I was afraid of a lot of things, but I got over all of that." "yeah and youse said youse were afraid of leaving me, and you got over that too didn't ya?" "what do you mean?" she said, but she already knew the question. "you and youse little boy toy." "ha-ha my boy toy? Ok if your talking about my brother that's just gross." "youse bruddah? You didn't have any family before youse left and now youse have a bruddah?" "well you see from what I can remember I woke up in an alley almost dead. Then the next time I woke up I was in a bed in a really nice house in Boston, my brother found me in an alley and brought me to his house and his mother decided to adopt me." "oh ise see...what happened to youse accent? I always loved youse accent." "She sent me to school, even though I was nearly 18 she told me I needed to learn how to speak right, and so I did. I didn't know any better." She said, she was so glad she was warming up to him, it felt good to her. "I'm so sorry I put you through all this trouble, and there will probably be even more when you try and get me to remember things, but just give it time ok?" she said to him not knowing what his response would be. He nodded and she turned and walked down the fire escape.  
  
When she got back into the bedroom she noticed a lot of people had gone to sleep. So she went and talked to jack to see where she could sleep. "well kloppman said you'se get your old room and that's where spot sleeps when he comes so if you'se two don't mind sharing a room." "well I don't mind, because were best friends and all,"she winked at spot, "but where will my brother sleep?" "Oh he's can sleep in da bunk room wid us." "ok goodnight Jack, night boys and Charlie." She walked with Spot to her "old" room and they each sat on their own bed talking to each other. "So ise heah ya was in Boston this whole time, what didja do dere?" he asked. "Well I went to school for six months, and then I worked at an antique book store for 3 months, then I really wanted to find out about my past and that brought me here." She said hoping that she was a good liar. "I'se see, well I don't care if you don't remember but youse have always been good at these types of things. Anyhow so ise in love with dandy, but ise can't tell her dat it would just get too complicated, so I went out wid dis uddah goil for a night and shes saw me and yelled at me infront of me date and then kicked me where it hurts. I'se just don't know what to do." He told her even though she already knew. She gave him the best response she knew, "all you have to do is tell her I love you. Even if you have a reputation for going out with 3 girls at once or so, only true love comes once for most people. So you just got to jump at the chance." "Thanks, Janet I think youse are even better at this stuff then youse used ta be. I think im gonna go think, I'll bese back lata." He said to her and then walked out the door.  
  
Janet laid in bed for a while thinking about home. She didn't know how she was going to get her and Charlie back, and she didn't know what was going to happen if Janet, the Janet they know left again. She thought about all these things and then fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	8. Talking with Mush

Janet woke up at five o'clock the next morning. She usually was never a morning person but it felt like she had to be today. She got up and went into the separate washroom for the room that she and spot were sharing. She took a shower and then brushed her hair. She was so happy that she had her hair straigtener but then realilized that they didn't have plugs back then and said screw it and put her hair up into a bun. At about 5:30 she heard a man yelling for everyone to wake up, so she decided to wake Spot up so he would be late for selling his papers. She shook him a few times and he didn't budge so she thought of something else, "SPOT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. He bolted up in an instant and gave her a cold stare. She looked over and saw Jack standing in the doorway,  
  
"Hey it worked." She said.  
  
"yeah and it always has," Spot said.  
  
"wait, what? Ive done this before?"  
  
"yeah like billions of times," Jack said.  
  
"ooooh, well Jack do you think I could borrow some clothes from someone until I can go buy some?"  
  
"well are you going to sell papes wid us?" he said.  
  
"yeah I guess, I could try," Janet said.  
  
"Okay well I'll give you some of Mush's clothes, you guys are about the same size." He said and then walked out the door. In about 2 minutes she saw the boy named Mush come in and he gave her some clothes, she thanked him and went into the washroom to change. When she came out Spot was in the bathroom shaving.  
  
"what are you shaving? Your skin?" She said to him. "ha-ha very funny. It makes me feel old okay?" "okay, whatever you say, so are you going back to Brooklyn today?" she wondered. "yeah ise been gone too much these past two months, but I will bese coming back next week cause of da strike reunion. I'm sure Jack will tell youse all about dat, well se yas next week then,"he said while he finished shaving and then walked out the door. "Yeah see you!" she yelled to him.  
She walked out of the room and met the boys downstairs. She saw Charlie and went to go talk to him. Janet told him about what her and Spot had talked about and other things. Even though they have only known eachother for a few days and have only been brother and sister for less than one the felt so close to each other. They stopped in front of a building with gates and Janet asked what it was. "Its da distribution center. Where we get our papes." Someone said. Oh ok. Someone yelled her name and she walked in the direction of who had called her.  
  
"Janet this is David, he became a newsie just about a month after you left. He helped a lot with the strike and other things, and you met his brother les yesterday." Jack talked a mile a minute.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you," she said while staring into his beautiful blue eyes. After a few seconds of staring she turned to Jack and asked who she was going to sell with.  
  
"well seeing as how you were one of da best newsies in New Yawk before youse left you shouldn't need anyone, but youse should sale with Mush and ill have your bruddah sell wid Blink."  
  
"okay, thanks." Janet walked away, and towards Mush.  
  
"Hi, is it alright if I sell with you today?" she asked politely. "yea sure." He said. She smiled and when the gates opened they walked in together. Janet wasn't sure about how many papers to buy, so she just bought 30. Mush had bout 50, but she figured he was a much better newsie than her. They went to their selling spot, and Janet asked him a question,  
  
"So um was I one of your good friends?"  
  
"ha-ha um well we went out for about 2 months and then you dumped me because I wasn't your type, and then you decided to go out with my best friend then you twos fall in love and I get nothing, so I'm going to have to say no."  
  
"Well I'm truly sorry for whatever I did and I am a totally changed person now, so if you would just give me a second chance to be your friend it would be so nice of you."  
  
"well I guess I could try" he said as he smiled to her.  
  
"Mayor found standing next to a dead prostitute! Suspected moider!" Janet yelled out a phony headline. "wow Janet youse are startin' ta get your accent back." Mush said. "Oh wow I didn't even notice." She replied.  
  
They finshed selling all their papes in 2 hours and decided to go to Tibby's for lunch. They walked there talking about a bunch of things. Mush even talked about what they did when they were together. She figured that she was helping him out a lot and that made her happy. 


	9. Meeting more people

Chapter 9  
  
They walked into Tibbys about 5 minutes later laughing at some joke Mush had told. They saw a few of their friends sitting at a table and decided to walk over. "hey fellas," they both said as the sat down. She was sitting with Dutchy, Specs, and Snipes, well that's who she thought they were. They ate their lunch and waited at Tibby's for more people to come since they had already sold all their papers. After about an hour of being there Jack walked in with someone Janet didn't know. Jack and this someone walked over to where Mush, Janet, Charlie, Blink, and James had sat.  
  
"heya fellas, Janet this is Sarah my goil."  
  
"Hi there." She said to Sarah.  
  
Both of them decided to take a booth in the back so they could have some "alone time." Mush told Janet and Charlie about how they have been going out for about a year and how she was so controlling and other things. They didn't know why he liked her so much, but he did. In about another 20 minutes 3 girls came in and looked at Janet and then at eachother, and then all at once screamed Janet and ran over to where she sat. Mush stood up and told them that she doesn't remember anything so to introduce themselves. They did as they were told and calmed down a little.  
  
"Hey Janet, I'm Kacey and I was one of your best goil friends," Kacey said in a thick New York accent. "I'm Dandy your other best friend and this here is Noelle another best friend." Janet said hello and Dandy told the guys that she was taking Janet away to talk for a little while and Janet agreed.  
  
"So how long have I known you guys?" Janet wanted to ask as many questions as she could so maybe she could make up more lies to make it seem like she got her memory back. "Well youse have known Kacey for 7 years, me for 5 years, and you met Noelle about 2 years ago." Dandy said. "Did you guys live in the Newsboys lodging house too?" "No, you were the only one. When you moved in there was no newsgirls lodging house so you got to stay there and when they built the newsgirls one all of the girls besides you had to move into that one. You put up a real good fight." Kacey said. "Wow, and do you girls have boyfriends?" "Yeah well me and Kacey do. Mine is Snitch, he is so sweet, and Kaceys is Snoddy." Noelle said. "Oh that's neat, and Dandy you have that whole thing going on with Spot right?" "oh you might not want to," Kacey started to say but was cut off by Dandy. "No Kacey its alright. Yes I have that whole thing going on with Spot, no he is not my boyfriend right now because I saw him out with another girl and im not sure that I can take him back. It is just too complicated." "I'm sorry I brought it up. I'm sure everything will be fine. I know Spot, well I used to know Spot and I can tell when I talk to him that he still loves you." Janet said trying to comfort her. "Thanks Janet, youse always knew what to say." Dandy said. 


	10. Walk in Central Park dreams

Walk in Central Park/ Dreams  
  
Everyone started leaving Tibby's around 3, but Janet and Charlie stayed behind. Janet took the diary out of her messenger bag, which she took everywhere, and read the new entry.  
  
Deer Diary Well I'se talked to Janet...shes don't remember me, but she will. Wese are supposed to talk about things that happened before she left so maybe she can remember them. I told her about that one time when mese and her went down to da docks when we were about eleven and ise pushed her in and she got all mad an stuff, then she punched me and pushed me in. I swear she was the first girl that ever punched me. Oh ise also talked to blink and he told me about the time when He took her to central Park and they laid under da stars talkin' about what dey wanted to be wen dey's all grown up and she said she wanted ta be a singer. And he gave her da promise ring, but when theyse found out she left Blink found the promise ring on his nightstand and he still has it. Oh I wish I coulds do somthin for him but there is nothing I can do. Til' next time. Spot  
  
Janet finished the entry with a tear in her eye. She would have never done that, but it seems as if the other Janet would have. She was just going to have to show Blink that she cared about him. They both walked back to the Lodging House in silence and then went up to the bunkroom. Janet asked where Blink was and the people who were listening pointed to the roof. She climbed up the fire escape and saw Blink sitting in the same place he was the night before.  
  
"Hi, feel up to taking a walk?" she asked Blink.  
  
"sure," he said.  
  
They walked down the fire escape in silence and took their walk in silence until they reached the destination Janet had picked out. Central Park. He followed Janet until she found the perfect place, under a giant oak tree. She sat and leaned against the tree and Blink sat next to her. They sat there for a few minutes silently, then Blink asked,  
  
"So whats do youse wanna be when youse are grown up?"  
  
"Ise really wanna be a singer," Janet said slipping into her New York accent again.  
  
"Will ya sing a song for me?" Blink asked. She smiled and nodded.  
  
What if I told you  
  
It was all meant to be  
  
Would you believe me,  
  
Would you agree  
  
It's almost that feelin'  
  
That we've met before  
  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
  
When I tell you love has come and now...  
  
A moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever,  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Blink was two inches away from her now and he leaned in and kissed her. Then he hugged her,  
  
"your back," he whispered in her ear.  
  
He pulled something out of his pocket and put it on her finger.  
  
"you still have it, oh Blink, thank you." She said to him and smiled.  
  
They walked back hand in hand, and Blink talking about old times and Janet nodding like she remembered. She felt guilty about doing this, but she felt that her and blink had connected. They walked into the Lodging House and the people sitting downstairs looked at them blankly, they just smiled and walked upstairs. They walked into Janet's room and sat on the same bed and talked till about 12:30 then decided they should go to bed. Blink decided to stay in that room for the night and slept in the bed across from Janet. Janet help me! Someone screamed to her. She was lifeless she couldn't move. But she kept hearing some say help me! She didn't know the voice. Then she saw the face, the face of a boy of about 16. Janet its me Tanner please help me! But Janet didn't know a Tanner and she still couldn't move. She sat up with a drenched face, she had been having weird dreams ever since she had been in New York and it seemed that each dream was coming true, and with each one she didn't want them to come true. She laid back down and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
Disclaimer: A moment like this- is owned by those American idol people...and/or Kelly Clarkson. 


	11. Who is Tanner?

Who is Tanner?  
  
The next morning Janet was awoken my blink kissing her softly on the forehead. She smiled and said hello.  
  
"Is something wrong? Cause youse was yellin I cant's help yas in youse sleep. Ise kinda coincerned." Blink said to her.  
  
"I just had this strange dream where this guy named Tanner was screaming for me to help him. I really don't think I know any Tanner's." Janet said then looked to blink who had no expression but you could see signs of hurt and sadness in his eyes. She decided she needed to get up and get ready, so she told Blink that she would like to sell with him today. He said okay and Blink left the room as Janet went and got ready.  
  
"Hey Charlie, Ise gotta speak ta ya." Blink said walking up to him.  
  
"Ok, shoot," Charlie said.  
  
"Uh no ise don' want to shoots you. But anyways you know with this nesia crap well how do you knows when this poision starts membering things?" Charlie looked at Blink with a confused look and tried to answer his question,  
  
"well um," Charlie thought of something quick, "oh yes they start having dreams about people they knew before. Sometimes they start saying things that they did before their amnesia outloud and confusing people. You would know if someone was getting their memory back."  
  
"Oh wow ise think Janets getting her memory back! Shes had a dream last night and she said it was about tanner. Tanner died about 3 months after shes left, and he was me brother, and one of her closest friends. I don't thinks she knows though so don't tell hers anything." Blink said with wet eyes. Charlie nodded and went to the washroom to get ready.  
  
After Janet and Blink sold all of their papers they decided to go look for clothes for Janet. They walked along the street until Janet stopped looking into a store window. "I like this store," Janet said.  
  
"Ise see youse are startin to remember things. This was yours favorite store before youse left."  
  
"I honestly didn't know, but I liked how they displayed the clothes." Janet said and Blink just looked at her with an 'ok' look. They walked in the store and were greeted by many eyes, for they were newsies, and most people thought they wouldn't buy anything because they were so poor. Janet tried on three outfits and decided on a white shirt, dark blue knickers, and red suspenders. She also picked out her own newsie hat which looked perfect on her. She took out her wallet and Blink looked at her money.  
  
"Where did youse get all that's money?" Blink asked.  
  
"My parents are part of the wealthy class," Janet lied as they walked out the door. Herself and Blink walked to central park hand in hand.  
  
"Ise needs to talk to youse about somthin'," Blink said with a serious look on his face.  
  
"What is it Blink? You can tell me anything." Janet confessed.  
  
"Well ise don't need to tell you anythin' ise need to ask you somthin'"  
  
"And what's that?" Janet said knowing that she would have to lie some more.  
  
"Well uh when youse said youse had that dream abouts Tanner...did you know what that was about?"  
  
"Well this guy Tanner was yelling for me to help him. I didn't know who he was so I didn't move. Plus the fact that I was paralyzed." She said closing her eyes to remember the dream. "Why?"  
  
"Well youse probably donts member but Tanner was me bruddah. He was also a really close friend to youse. I don' know if dis helps any but I just wants ta tell ya." Blink said looking sad.  
  
"What do you mean by was?" Janet asked througherly confused.  
  
"About 2 months after youse left the manhttn' boys went to Harlem for a poker game. Some guy named slips or summin' didn't like Tanner, and theyse got into a fights and Slips stabbed a knife into me bruddahs heart. We hasn't been good with them since." Blink said with a single tear flowing down his cheek. Janet lifted up her hand and wiped the tear away. "Ise sorry," Janet said accidentally slipping into her New York accent again.  
  
"uhm well Blink there is something I've been meaning to tell you too." 


	12. Deciding what to do

Deciding what to do  
  
Janet hesitantly started telling Blink about who she really was.  
  
"well you see before I came here I was living in an apartment on Duane st. In 2002, you probably think I'm crazy. Well I worked at an antique book store and I found this diary." Janet said while pulling out the diary, then continued talking, "and you see I found a lot about you in this diary. But that doesn't explain the fact that I have been having these strange dreams that tie to the real Janet. Before I even got here I had a dream about you, and I didn't even know you. Well that's all I wanted to say." Janet finished off looking at Blink and waiting for him to say something.  
  
"uh ok I think that nesia has gotten to youse," Blink said while laughing.  
  
Then he started off again, "but that doesn't explain the diary." Blink opened it up and started reading the pages.  
  
"I don't care what you say. You are the real Janet. I know. Cause when ise kissed you ise felt the same thing that ise did when I was wid Janet a year ago. Even if youse nevah get youse memory back ise will still love youse, If youse are Janet from 2002 or if youse are Janet from 1900. Please don't leaves me again I don't think I'se can stand it." Blink said then stood up.  
  
"We'se gotta get ta Irving hall for da anniversary." Blink said as they started walking. On the walk to Irving hall Janet thought about a lot of things. But most of all she thought of if she should stay or if she found a way home would she go home. She decided that tonight was going to be a fun night so she let those thoughts drift to the back of her head as she entered the Hall. Her and Blink were greeted by many Hi's and Hello's as they went into the theater and took a seat next to Dandy, Spot, Jack, Sarah, Kacey, Noelle, and Mush. They were all seated around a table drinking some sort of soda, and just chatting about the strike days. Janet felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around, she told Blink that she was going to go talk to her brother and then she would be right back. She followed Charlie out the door and they sat on the steps. Janet pulled out the diary and read the newest entry out loud.  
  
"Deer Diary The strike party is tonight! Oh ise went over to Manhttn' earlier and Ise talked to Dandy. Ise told 'er I loved her and she hugged me and kissed me right on the spot. It was real sweet, I'm glad I took Janets advice. I'm really glad to see that she is back. Before she came I really thoughts that Blink was goin to harm himself. I mean with the death of his brother and everything. If she left again he would just die, its no joking matter either. I really think everyones better with her back. Skittery isn't gloomy all da time and race has actually one some races with Janet to cheer him on. She is just a good person all around and I thinks all of us can't live without her not just Blink. Well until somthin' bad happens that's it for now. Maybe life will be bettah from now on. -Spot" Janet finished reading and she knew what she had to do.  
  
"I have to stay Charlie."  
  
"Oh wow Janet you can't do that, what will it look like back home? Your family will think you got kidnapped or something."  
  
"I love my family and all, but I can't leave. I think this is really the life for me. I can't go back. Please let me stay Charlie?"  
  
"I cant stop you," he said, "but I really am going to miss you!" Charlie said while giving her a big hug.  
  
After that little moment they decided to go back into the party, and chat with their friends. Charlie told them that he was going to leave soon, but was going to leave Janet in New York with them. They all cheered. Even though they had gotten to know Charlie and like him too, they were happy that Janet was staying. 


	13. Saying goodbye to Charlie

Saying bye to Charlie  
  
At about 12 in the morning, everyone started filing out of the theater. Janet walked with Blink and every few moments he told her how much he loved her, and how happy he was that she was staying. She absolutely loved it, and him. Janet told Blink that she wasn't going to sell tomorrow because she wanted to be with her 'brother' for the day since he was leaving. He told her it was great, and then they both went to their separate rooms. Janet fell asleep that night with a smile on her face, and only dreaming of the good things that were to come.  
  
The next morning Janet didn't wake up till 8 because she told Kloppman to let her sleep in. She got ready and at 9 she went into the boy's bunkroom.  
  
"Hey Charlie, wake up." She started shaking him so he would wake up and after a few minutes of that he finally did.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up" he said while sitting up, and grabbing his clothes next to his bed. At about 9:30 they were walking out of the lodging house. They walked up Duane st. looking for where the antique book store 'would' be in 95 years from now. They found a run down apartment building where it would lie. They walked in, and walked up the creaky old stairs. They walked down a hallway and saw a closet. Charlie opened the door and the both peeked in. They knew it was the right closet, and they knew this was goodbye. They hugged each other and Janet handed Charlie a note as he walked into the closet. In a matter of seconds she heard a thump and looked back in the closet and he was gone. She walked down the stairs and out of the apartment building. She knew this was the start of her new life, and every year she would have something special for Charlie, and she knew that he would get it every year. 


	14. Back in 2002

Back in 2002  
  
New York-2002 Charlie landed on the hard pavement with a thump. He got up and looked at the sky, it looked to be about 3 o' clock. He walked out onto the street and looked at his surroundings. He was home. He looked to the right of him and saw his place of work and walked in.  
  
"How did you get out there?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I wanted to test the fire escape." Charlie said.  
  
"Oh yeah since that new girl Janet didn't show up today and didn't call, I called her house and fired her. There is a new girl, and I just sent her upstairs."  
  
"oh, ok cool." Was all Charlie could manage to say. Had it only been a few hours, and not 8 days? It seemed like it. He walked up the stairs and looked at the new girl.  
  
"Hi I'm Jane," the new girl said. Charlie could only stare at her, for she looked so much like Janet only with black hair. This brought back memories of how Jack said that the old Janet had black hair. Then he realilized he was staring and shook it off.  
  
"Sorry, I'm Charlie, you just look so much like an old friend of mine."  
  
"Don't worry I get that all the time," she smiled and he smiled back. Charlie put his hands in his pockets and felt something. He took it out and noticed it was the note that Janet had given her. He went and sat down in a chair in the corner of the room, and read the letter to himself.  
  
Deer Charlie (sorry had to do it) Well you are probably back home now. I just wanted to tell you that you mean the world to me! Not in like a girl/ guy kind of way, but as a best friend. I think I told you more then I told anybody in only the month that I knew you. I greatly appiciate you, and I will leave something for you every year, in a tree stub in central park. I'm sure no one will find it in over 100 years. Just remember to look in there every December 4th. Also known as your birthday. Thank you for being such a great friend. Maybe I'll scare you and visit you from time to time. Well thanks again! Your dearest and oldest friend! Janet  
  
Charlie read the rest of the note and then looked at the bottom, where there was a map of where to find the secret hiding place. Charlie folded the note and put it back in his pocket. He was going to miss Janet, but he knew that she was going to live a happy life, and that made him happy. 


	15. A Happy Ending

a happy ending  
  
Over the years Charlie went to that secret spot. Each year he found something different. It had been five years since Charlie had gone home and Janet had stayed, and he still worked at that bookstore. He was now the manager and worked there full time while Kyle worked at another one he had just opened in Brooklyn. He heard a loud thump upstairs, and decided to go check it out. He looked at the closet door as it swung open, then he looked at Janet. Then another person appeared by her side, which was Blink, without the eye patch.  
  
"Hey!" Janet said while giving Charlie a hug.  
  
Blink just stood there mesmerized not knowing what had just happened.  
  
"Wow what are you two doing here?" Charlie said while looking at Janet and Blink.  
  
"Well I had some news to tell you, and I didn't think I could wait till your birthday to tell you."  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Janet said with an excited voice.  
  
"Oh wow congrats!" Charlie said to the both of them while hitting Blink on the shoulder.  
  
"So how did you like the trip over here Blink?" Charlie asked him.  
  
"Its definitely different than a train ride," Blink said while laughing.  
  
"I'll close up and we can go to lunch! How's that sound?" they both said great and then they were on there way. On the way to their destination they stopped to get clothes from a store off Duane because they were still dressed in their 1910 attire. Blink felt really weird in his clothes, but that's because he had never worn anything else aside from a skirt once for a dare. They walked to the restaurant and sat down and ate. They talked for a few hours about stuff and how Charlie's 25th birthday was coming up and Janet's 30th was almost coming up, and she felt old. They laughed about old times, and Blink told Charlie about him working as a police officer and other things.  
  
Charlie walked them back to the closet and they left. He was sorry that they had to leave so soon, because of the time difference it had already been a week in the 1900's. Charlie got many things out of the friendship that he and Janet shared. He got loyalty, trust, and most of all he got the chance to be a godfather, which he accepted greatly. He didn't understand why Janet chose him and not Spot, or Mush or any of them. Then he figured it out, the baby would have many godfathers, his was just by paper. This baby would grow up with a huge family, and that's the greatest thing of all. Charlie, himself, had a big family even though he only knew them for a week he still called them family and they called him family. Janet had a baby boy, and they lived a happy life. The boy grew into a man and that man had children of his own. Even a young boy named Charlie, who grew up in New York and worked at a book store with a guy named Kyle.  
  
Thanks for everyone...or yeah...those people that reviewed my story. Its weird to think I was 15 when I wrote this. Yeah scary.  
  
Until next time! 


End file.
